Esas Palabras
by HanaMiu1
Summary: Esas palabras que la aldea de Konohagakure jamas supo. Esas palabras quedarían grabadas en las memorias de ambos... Esas palabras que fueron dichas por un hombre que se fue al olvido. Por que todo el mundo continuo con su vida sin darle importancia a la muerte de ese hombre. Nadie excepto Uzumaki Mito y Senju Hashirama Para el "Torneo de Fics" del grupo "Irresistible Naranja"


**Konichiwa Minna-san**

**Aquí**** Hana reportándose con un One-Shot**

**La razón de este One-Shot, es que es para el "****Torneo de Fics" del grupo "Irresistible Naranja"**

**"pensamientos"**

**-diálogos-**

**(N/a: Notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Rated: T  
**

**Pareja: Hashirama Senju y Uzumaki Mito**

**Genero Principal: Drama**

**Generos Secundarios: Romance y Comedia**

**Mundo Ninja**

**Ronda: 1**

**Contrincante: Vanessa Navarrete Dorantes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Esas Palabras**

Si a simple vista ella era hermosa, el que la conocía quedaba encantado con ella, pelirroja, de rostro pálido y fino como porcelana, alargados y afilados ojos negros, definitivamente un espécimen raro en Konoha, pero… ¿Qué hacia esa chica perteneciente a Uzushiogakure en Konoha?

Claro, muy pocas personas conocían la razón, un grupo limitado de diez individuos para ser exactos, aunque bueno, pronto se daría a conocer el porqué, esa chica hermosa caminaba escoltada por guardias de Uzushiogakure, hacia la casa de los Senju

**. **

**.**

**.**

_-Es tu deber presentarte a Konohagakure-_

Eso habían dicho

Es tu **Deber, **¿Desde cuando el deber de una kunoichi de 18 años, es viajar a una aldea que no conoce, por razones que no conoce, a encontrar gente que no conoce?

¡Ah Claro!

Era su **deber** por ser la hija del líder del clan Uzumaki, por eso era su **deber **

Por eso mismo, se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha, acompañada de sus guardias, ensuciaba un poco el kimono que traía, ese pesado kimono de suave color menta que llegaba hasta el piso, y que adquiría levemente manchas de polvo que a ella poco le importaban

No estaba en su aldea

Por esa razón, no se preocupaba mucho por el que dirían, sabia que su madre ya se encontraba en el lugar en donde era requerida su presencia, y tambien sabia que esta la reñiría por ser tan descuidada, pero aun caminaba arrastrando sus pies, por la suave arena que conformaba el piso de la aldea

Ya tendría tiempo de cambiarse cuando llegara

-Mito-sama, este es el lugar- dijo uno de los hombres que la acompañaba

-Hai...- dijo suavemente tratando de relajar su malhumorada expresión

Entraron a aquel complejo... aun no sabia que hacia allí, pero su instinto le decía que corriera, que nada bueno saldría de estar allí

_Debió__ haberle hecho caso _

Debió correr cuando pudo, cuando al dejaron sola para cambiarse su sucio kimono por uno en perfecto estado, debió huir cuando lo creía conveniente, no debió quedarse en un lugar en el que se firmaría su sentencia de vida

Por que gracias a sus padres y sus continuos viajes a Konoha, habían conocido la familia del Primer Hokage, habían descubierto que este no tenia esposa y lo habían persuadido para que consiguiera una... y habían logrado su cometido

_Ahora ella estaba comprometida_

Comprometida con un hombre que no conocía, comprometida con un hombre que la alejaría de todo lo que conocía, por que ahora, su **deber **estaba en Konoha

-Mito-chan, este es Senju Hashirama... tu prometido- y ante ella apareció un hombre que seguramente rondaba por los 25 años

"Casi diez años de diferencia" pensó mientras se levantaba nerviosa en frente de aquel hombre

-Un gusto conocerlo Senju-sama- dijo con modales perfectos, haciendo una reverencia perfecta... tal y como se esperaba de la hija de un líder de un clan

**-**El gusto es totalmente mio Uzumaki-san- dijo respetuosamente, repitiendo la acción de la chica

Y tras firmar aquel papel, que la declaraba como futura esposa del líder de la aldea, los presentes la dejaron sola con su prometido... _Para que se llevasen mejor _ eso habían insinuado

-Lamento que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias Uzumaki-san- dijo el Hokage relajando mas su tono

-Por favor, llámeme por mi nombre Senju-sama- ella estaba siguiendo las ordenes explicitas de su madre

-En ese caso, prefiero que me llames por el mio y que me dejes de tratar de usted- dijo sonriendole a la chica, quien miraba al frente sin prestarle mayor atención a su acompañante

-Esta bien- dijo suavemente

Y tras un largo silencio incomodo, que jamas fue roto por la chica, Hashirama se digno a preguntar

-Mito-chan...- dijo captando la atención de esta -¿Encuentras conveniente este compromiso?- pregunto cautelosamente

-Es mi **deber**- dijo ella sin prestar atención al tono empleado

-Pero, yo te estoy preguntando tu opinión...- dijo visiblemente confundido, cosa que extrañó a la chica

"¿No lo hace por compromiso?" pensó la chica confundida

-Hashirama-kun, siendo yo la hija del líder de mi clan, no tengo mucha opinión en este tipo de situaciones, pero, en lo que a mi concierne, no estoy de acuerdo con este compromiso, puesto que me siento vendida por mi padre hacia usted- dijo tratando de sonar amable

-Comprendo... Pero Mito-chan, te pedí que me dejaras de tratar de usted- quiso bromear el muchacho tratando de aminorar el ambiente incomodo que se había formado

-Lo siento si no fue la respuesta que esperabas- dijo calmadamente

-No... fue precisamente la respuesta que esperaba oír- dijo sonriendole a la chica, que por primera vez lo detallaba

-Entiendo- dijo suavemente

-Te propongo un trato Mito-chan...- dijo levantándose y mirando de frente a la chica -Empecemos de nuevo- dijo sonriendole

-Empezar de nuevo...- murmuro quedadamente la muchacha

-Si... Olvidemos por un tiempo el compromiso, nos conoceremos mas ¿De acuerdo?- dijo viendo como la chica simulaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Esta bien- dijo ablandando un poco la mirada, ella se levanto y se paro justo en frente de él

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Senju Hashirama- dijo tendiéndole la mano

-Uzumaki Mito- dijo tomándole con suavidad, la mano con la que sellarían un trato

"Es un poco infantil" pensó la chica sonriendo para sus adentros

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de varias semanas, ella se fue acostumbrando a la compañía del Hokage, poco a poco esa incomodidad fue desapareciendo...

-Hashirama-kun, saldré a caminar un poco- dijo ella acercándose a su despacho -¿Quieres venir?- dijo sonrojándose un poco

-Ve tu primero Mito-chan, en un momento te alcanzo- dijo sonriente

-Esta bien- respondió ella caminando elegantemente su trayecto hacia la aldea

Caminaba consciente de lo que las personas pensaban de ella, pero iba perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta que caminaba hacia la zona Uchiha, hasta que chocó con un muchacho de la misma edad de su prometido

-Le ruego que me disculpe- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia perfecta

-¿Que esta haciendo usted aquí?- dijo una voz fuerte en frente de ella, levantó la cabeza, observó entonces, a un muchacho de tez pálida, cabello largo y negro, que cubría casi toda su cara, aunque aun así, podía detallar bien su rostro

-Estaba caminando y...- dijo ella avergonzada

-¡Mito-chan!- se escucho detrás de la chica, haciendo que esta volteara observando como el Hokage corría hacia ella

-Hashirama-kun- dijo haciéndole señas mientras sonreía

-Mito-chan...- dijo el muchacho al llegar junto a ella -Veo que ya conoces a Madara- dijo él sonriendole al muchacho en frente de ella

-Madara...- susurró la chica inaudiblemente

-No realmente Hashirama, ella iba caminando hacia la zona Uchiha- dijo fríamente el muchacho

-Ya le he pedido disculpas- dijo la chica empezando a molestarse

-Tranquilos, no veo razón por la que deban molestarse- intervino Hashirama -Mito-chan, el es Uchiha Madara, es el líder del clan Uchiha, lo que me lleva a ¿Que haces por aquí?- dijo mirándolo intensamente

-Pregunta que haría yo tambien- dijo el pelinegro fastidiado

-Dejemos ese tema de lado- respondió Hashirama rascándose la nuca nerviosamente -Madara es un amigo de mi infancia, Madara ella es Uzumaki Mito, es mi prometida- dijo, mientras la chica cambiaba rápidamente a un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y a un ceño fruncido

-Es un gusto conocerlo Uchiha-san- dijo la chica haciendo otra reverencia perfecta

-El gusto es mio- respondió el pelinegro percatándose por primera vez de lo hermosa que era la chica

"Al parecer ganaste una buena chica Hashirama" pensó el Uchiha viendo fijamente a su amigo

-Bueno, ¿Hacia donde vas Madara?- dijo el Hokage percatándose de la mirada que le brindaba el Uchiha

-A la aldea, Izuna salio hace un rato y no se a dignado a regresar- dijo molesto

-¡Ah tu hermano!- dijo jovialmente mientras emprendían camino los tres hacia la aldea -Creo que lo vi de casanova por ahí cuando trataba de alcanzar a Mito-chan- dijo haciendo que la chica sonriera un poco

-Lo siento Hashirama-kun- dijo ella excusándose

-No tienes por que disculparte Mito-chan, estabas distraída- dijo mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa

-Tan infantil como siempre- cuestionó Madara, haciendo que la chica soltara una leve risa, que maravilló a sus dos acompañantes

"Que risa tan hermosa" pensaron ambos viendo a la pelirroja

Con el paso de las semanas y por las obligaciones del Hokage, Mito y Madara se fueron haciendo buenos amigos

-Madara-san, me gustaría saber, ¿Como conoció usted a Hashirama-kun?- dijo ella caminando por la aldea

-Nos conocimos en la primera guerra ninja, en un río que dividía nuestros territorios, jamas nos dijimos nuestros apellidos, por protección a nuestros clanes, poco a poco nos volvimos amigos, comenzamos a pensar en una aldea en la que hubiera paz entre los clanes que la conformaran, pero aun eramos niños, aun teníamos que pelear para poder realizar nuestro sueño, con el tiempo lo logramos como puede ver- dijo mientras se fijaba en en las calles de la aldea

-Ciertamente, fue muy acertado de su parte el crear esta aldea- murmuró la chica observando como el polvo ensuciaba su kimono rosa pálido

-Mito-san, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo Madara deteniéndose debajo de un árbol

-Claro que si Madara-san- dijo ella parándose en frente de él

-¿Por que se casa con Hashirama?- dijo él para sorpresa de la chica

-...Por que es mi obligación y no quiero defraudar a mi clan- dijo ella luego de pensarlo un poco

-Entiendo- dijo el, la brisa movía los arboles a su alrededor y el cabello de ambos

-¡Mito-chan!- se escucho detrás del muchacho una voz conocida para ambos

-Hashirama-kun- dijo la chica, mientras hacia una reverencia al muchacho que se encontraba en frente de ella, para luego caminar elegantemente hacia el muchacho recién llegado

"Se bien que no es obligación" pensó tristemente el pelinegro mientras se volteaba y caminaba hacia las dos personas que se encontraban detrás de él

-Lamento no haber estado contigo últimamente- dijo Hashirama rascándose la nuca

-No te preocupes, son tus obligaciones después de todo- dijo la chica sonriendole calidamente

-Gracias por entender Mito-chan- dijo Hashirama y como acto seguido la chica asintió

**.**

**.**

**.**

No podía evitar sentirse a gusto con la compañía del pelinegro y lo mismo ocurría con el, ella estaba comprometida con su mejor amigo, pero no podía evitar sentir algo mas que una amistad por ella y su castaño amigo lo había notado...eso estaba creando tensión entre ellos

-Mito-chan, ¿me podrías dejar a solas con Madara?- dijo el Hokage

-Claro Hashirama-kun- dijo ella extrañada mientras se despedía de ambos -Nos vemos luego- dijo mientras caminaba elegantemente hacia la puerta

-¿Que sucede Hashirama?- hablo con voz fría Madara

-He visto como miras a Mito-chan- dijo seriamente

-Como la miro...- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Te gusta- dijo el levantándose

-¿Estas loco? ella se casara contigo- dijo seriamente

-¿Es por eso que no intentas nada con ella?- dijo caminando para luego pararse de frente a el

-Eres extraño- dijo caminando hacia la puerta -Jamas intentaría algo con tu prometida- dijo seriamente

-Solo no la enamores- dijo dolido

-Lo intentare- dijo con burla

"Si supieras" pensaron ambos mientras tomaban caminos distintos

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Hashirama-kun?- dijo ella asomando su pálido rostro -¿Puedo pasar?- susurró lentamente

-¡Claro que si Mito-chan!- dijo el hombre efusivamente

-Que alivio, pensé que estabas ocupado- dijo ella respirando tranquilamente

-Claro que no- dijo sonriendole -Hay algo que quiero comentarte Mito-chan- dijo el Hokage

-¿Que sucede?- dijo extrañada

-Pienso que ya que llevamos varios meses conociéndonos, es hora de que planeemos nuestra boda- dijo el muchacho nervioso, esperando la reacción de la chica, que no se hizo esperar

-Esta bien- dijo sencillamente la chica -Supongo que podríamos hacerlo- dijo ella sonrojándose

"No se porque siento esta extraña felicidad en mi pecho" pensó ella sorprendida por lo que sentía

-¿Estas segura?- dijo el muchacho sorprendiéndose por su respuesta

-Claro que si- dijo ella suavemente

-Entonces debemos comunicarlo a la aldea- dijo un sonriente Hokage

-Si...- murmuró la chica mientras se abrumada ante la idea

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de unos días, la madre de la Uzumaki llego a la aldea para prepararla para el anuncio, estaba incomoda, no podía salir a caminar como lo había hecho los días anteriores, estaba entre probarse un montón de kimonos de diferentes telas, capas y colores, estaba abrumada por todo lo que su madre le decía, ¿Debía dejarse llevar el día de su noche de bodas? ¡Ja! Como si ella no supiera que seguía después de casarse, no era inocente

-Oka-san, ¿Puedo tomar un descanso?- dijo cansada

-Esta bien, pero ve a prepararle un te a Hashirama-san- dijo su madre demandante

-Hai- dijo para luego hacer una reverencia perfecta y dirigirse a la cocina

Tras hacer el te y servirlo, se dirigió al despacho de su prometido, tocó la puerta tres veces suavemente, esperó escuchar un adelante de parte del hombre que se encontraba tras la puerta

-Adelante- se escucho luego de unos segundos

Abrió la puerta y se sonrojo, se encontró algo que jamas había visto en sus dos meses de estadía, su prometido, por primera vez se dejaba ver sin el montón de ropas que acostumbraba, traía una camisa y un pantalón de entrenamiento, la sorprendió bastante

-¡Oh Mito-chan! ¿Trajiste el te? Muchas gracias, pasa- dijo él viendo como se había quedado pegada al piso

-Eh... claro- dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta

Tras dejar el te en la mesa y sentarse a tomarlo junto a el, se puso nerviosa, ¿Por que hasta ese momento había pensado en la noche de bodas? ¡Ah claro! ¡Su madre!

-¿Sucede algo Mito-chan?- preguntó el hombre confundido, por la actitud de su prometida

-No es nada Hashirama-kun, es solo que estoy pensando algo que mi madre me ha dicho- dijo algo avergonzada

-¿Y que te dijo?- preguntó interesado

-Algo referente a la noche de bodas- susurro avergonzada

-¡Oh!- se limitó a decir el hombre

-Hashirama-kun...- susurró la chica

-Mito-chan, yo no te obligaré a nada- dijo el sonrojándose un poco

-Lo se...- dijo ella levantándose -Hay algo que quiero intentar- susurró avergonzada

-¿Que... Que quieres intentar?- dijo viendo como ella caminaba hacia el

-Por favor levántate Hashirama-kun- dijo la chica que ya se encontraba a su lado

Sin estar consciente de sus actos, el muchacho hizo lo que la chica le pedía

-Hashirama-kun... por favor... besame- susurró la chica clavando sus orbes en los ojos del muchacho

-¿Q-Que?- dijo sonrojándose el muchacho

-Por favor, hazlo- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

-Mito-chan...- dijo sorprendido el castaño acercándose con cuidado al rostro de su acompañante -¿Estas segura?- susurro quedadamente

-Si...- susurro ella, sintiendo como el muchacho con un suave movimiento tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, ante tal contacto, la chica se estremeció, pronto sintió los labios del castaño sobre los suyos, suavemente se fue dejando llevar por el contacto y aunque no hubo choque de lenguas, solo ese tierno roce la hizo sentir maravillada

-Mito-chan... yo...- trato de hablar el muchacho

-¡Mito!- se escucho un grito desde afuera

-Lo siento Hashirama-kun, debo irme- dijo ella mientras avergonzada recogía las tazas de te y caminaba con la bandeja hacia la puerta, perdiéndose luego tras esta

"Me gustas" pensaron ambos mientras retomaban sus labores

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en los dominios Uchiha, el líder del clan, se encontraba encerrado en su despacho desde hacia ya una semana, había terminado el papeleo correspondiente y se encontraba aburrido, sin nada que hacer

En ese momento se oyeron golpes en la puerta

-Adelante- retumbo en toda la habitación la voz fuerte y aburrida del líder del clan

-Madara-niisan- se escucho de un hombre mientras entraba

-¿Que sucede Izuna?- dijo el hombre cansadamente

-Conmigo, absolutamente nada, ¿Que sucede contigo?- señalo el muchacho

-No sucede nada- dijo suspirando el pelinegro

-Nii-san, hay algo que te tiene así, no has salido de este despacho ni para dormir, puedes decirme, lo sabes- dijo el muchacho sentándose en una de las sillas que se encontraban en frente del escritorio

-No es nada Izuna- respondió cansadamente el hombre

-¿Es por una mujer verdad?- dijo insinuante el menor

-¿De donde sacas eso?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido el pelinegro

-Te he visto con una hermosa pelirroja por la aldea- dijo subiendo los hombros como si no importara

-Ella es la prometida de Hashirama- respondió rodando los ojos

-¡Oh! ¡Eso explica por que no has intentado nada!- dijo el muchacho encontrando el punto

-Otro que dice lo mismo- murmuro el chico

-Y bien, se que te gusta, lo he notado, toda la aldea lo ha hecho, ¿Por que no lo intentas?- insinuó el muchacho

-Porque, por mas que me guste, ella se casara con él, yo no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo- dijo firmemente el líder del clan

-¡Vamos Nii-san! ¡Quien te asegura que ella no siente nada por ti! ¡ Inténtalo! Con suerte y ella se escapa contigo antes de casarse- dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta

-Lo pensaré- murmuró el hombre desde su escritorio

Tras la salida de su hermano, Madara se quedo pensando en como seria que ella abandonara todo por él, podía dejarle el liderazgo a su hermano, sabia que lo llevaría bien, su hermano haría siempre todo lo posible con tal de que él fuera feliz... ¿Porque no intentarlo?

Luego de unos minutos, alguien volvió a tocar la puerta

"Hoy esta concurrido" pensó el muchacho

-Adelante- dijo mas animado

-¡Madara! ¡Amigo mio!- fue lo primero que entendió al ver entrar a su mejor amigo por esa puerta de madera

-¡Tranquilízate Hashirama!- grito un poco molesto el pelinegro

-Lo siento- murmuró el castaño mientas se sentaba en la silla que minutos antes había ocupado su hermano menor

-¿Que te trae por aquí? Hace una semana mas o menos que no te veo- dijo sonando un poco aburrido

-¡Mito-chan y yo nos casamos en una semana!- dijo efusivamente el castaño mientras sonreía

"¡Mierda!" pensó el Uchiha

-Felicidades- dijo luego de un momento, tratando de digerir la noticia

-Y pues, vengo a pedirte que seas el padrino de mi boda- dijo sonriendo el Hokage

-Claro, eres mi mejor amigo, como no te voy a apoyar- dijo sonriendo cínicamente, cosa que paso desapercibida para el castaño

-¡Bien! ¡Te espero mañana en mi casa! ¡Mito-chan estará tan contenta de verte!...- decía el castaño mientras se alejaba de aquel despacho

"Mito-chan estará tan contenta de verte" repitió en su cabeza las palabras anteriormente dichas por su acompañante "¿Y ahora que hago hermano?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana siguiente a eso, Madara se presentó puntual a los condominios Senju, tras entrar y ganarse feas miradas de parte de los integrantes del clan, la vio, estaba de espaldas a él, mirando el jardín, estaba acompañada de una mujer que pronto la dejó, la vio relajarse un poco, caminó hacia ella, pero se detuvo, lo que vio lo dejó paralizado, la chica ya había escogido quien se quedaría con su corazon y él ni se había enterado... ni siquiera había entrado a la competencia... ella lo había escogido a él, a su mejor amigo... ella lo estaba besando

Quiso devolverse, encerrarse de nuevo en el despacho de su clan y estaba a punto de hacerlo, se había volteado

-¡Madara! ¡Que bueno que llegaste!- escucho tras de sí, lentamente se volteo

-Hashirama, Mito-san- dijo haciendo una reverencia, mientras evitaba la mirada de la pelirroja

-Buenos días Madara-san- le respondió ella suavemente

El no respondió

-Mito-chan, Madara acepto ser el padrino de la boda- dijo rápidamente el castaño al notar el aura de incomodidad

-Estoy muy feliz- respondió ella amablemente

-¡Mito!- se escuchó la voz de una mujer, ambos hombres voltearon, observaron como una mujer pelirroja vestida con un kimono rosa pastel llamaba a la chica que se tensaba

"Es como si le tuviera miedo" pensaron ambos al darse cuenta de la chica hacia una reverencia rápida, murmuraba un -lo siento- y caminaba rápidamente hacia la mujer

-Ella es la madre de Mito-chan, vino desde Uzushio a ayudarnos con los preparativos de la boda... Gracias por venir- dijo finalmente el castaño al ver la incomodidad que se había formado entre ellos -Me da un poco de miedo- admitió con una cara de pánico

-A ti todo te da miedo, hasta tu hermano- respondió sonriendo con burla (N/a: Sacado especialmente del manga, me encanta la reacción de Hashirama cuando Tobirama le dice que se calle)

-Tu no lo has visto enojado- murmuró haciendo un puchero

-Como digas- dijo caminando hacia el interior de la casa -¿Que se supone que hace un padrino?- dijo al darse cuenta que no tenia ni idea de que hacer

-La madre de Mito-chan me explico que el padrino debía hacer...- y así siguió toda la tarde, escuchando y siguiendo de arriba a abajo a Hashirama por toda su casa, habían acordado reunir a los lideres de los clanes mas pequeños de Konoha, para que supieran la gran noticia, el Hokage se casaba

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tras una semana de que se supiera la noticia por toda la aldea, las muchachas comenzaron a ver de manera molesta a la pelirroja, que solo explicaba eso con un -Están celosas- y sonreía triunfante, su boda estaba cerca, un día exactamente, en un día definitivamente no iba a volver mas a Uzushiogakure, lo cual la hacia un poco feliz, no tendría que volver a ver a su madre y podría convencer a Hashirama de que la dejara volver a las misiones, estaba aburrida de tanto sedentarismo

-Hashirama-kun- habló la chica tras abrir la puerta del despacho de su prometido

-Dime Mito-chan- respondió el concentrado en su papeleo

-Hay algo que aun no te he dicho- dijo ella un poco nerviosa

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó preocupado

-Hace algún tiempo he querido decírtelo, pero estando mi madre encima de mi, no podía- dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-¿Que es?- pregunto interesado

-Mi clan, se especializa en Fuinjutsu, algunos de sus jutsus son el Shisho Fuin, Hakke no Fuin Shiki,Shiki Fujin, Shiki Fujin: Kai y otros mas- respondió ella bajando ligeramente su cabeza

(N/a: Me da pereza escribir ya en lo ultimo del One-shot, así que para aclarar: **Fuinjutsu:** Técnicas de sellado, son un tipo de jutsu que se utiliza para sellar o almacenar seres vivos, ya sea en pergaminos, objetos, personas u otro tipo de medio de almacenaje; **Shishou Fuin:** Sello de los cuatro símbolos; **Hakke no Fuin Shiki:** Estilo de sellado de los ocho trigramas; **Shiki Fujin:** Ya lo conocen. Sello consumidor del demonio de la muerte; **Shiki Fujin: Kai:** Sello consumidor del demonio de la muerte: Liberación)

-Entiendo- murmuró el castaño -Supongo que tu conoces y sabes como hacer esos jutsus- dijo seriamente

-Si, lo hago- respondió nerviosa

-Bien, entonces creo que eso nos ayudaría bastante en Konoha- dijo el Hokage mostrando un rostro mas relajado

-¿Enserio? ¡Hay otra cosa de la que te quería hablar!- dijo ella entusiasmada -¡En mi aldea fui una de las mejores Kunoichis, estaba pensando en que me permitieras ser tambien una aquí!- dijo sonriente la pelirroja

-¿Sabes? Tu actitud ha cambiado un poco desde que llegaste, ahora te comportas mas como una Uzumaki- dijo el sonriendo viendo como la chica cambiaba de estado de animo rápidamente

-Lo siento- murmuro avergonzada

(N/a: Pues, como no conozco mucho como fue Mito cuando era joven, solo se que fue una muy buena Kunoichi y siguiendo un poco la manera de ser de Kushina, Mito es un poco, pero solo un poco Tsundere)

-Tranquila, así eres mas hermosa- respondió el con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, efecto que tambien se mostró en la chica

-Hashirama-kun...- murmuró la chica

El muchacho se levantó y caminó hacia ella, ella se quedó inmóvil, de pie, observando cada movimiento, el castaño se acerco hasta ella y estando frente a frente, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo, ella estaba sonrojada, tratando de evitar su mirada, se acercó poco a poco a sus labios, podían sentir al respiración del otro, cada vez se iba acortando la distancia entre ellos...

-¡Mito!- y ese grito los hizo respingar a ambos

-Lo siento Hashirama-kun, debo irme- murmuró la chica intentando recuperar el aliento

-Ve con ella Mito-chan, no queremos que tu madre se enoje- dijo tratando calmarse

-Si, nos vemos mañana Hashirama-kun- dijo ella retirándose del lugar

-Solo un día... solo un día mas y ya no habrá quien nos interrumpa- habló cansadamente el Hokage para si mismo, mientras observaba como la chica desaparecía tras el pasillo

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la mañana de la boda, las doncellas arreglaban a Mito para que estuviese lista para su boda. Solo quedaban dos horas para la gran unión entre el Clan Uzumaki y el Clan Senju

Transcurridas las dos horas, los invitados se encontraban esperando que la ceremonia diera inicio, algunos se encontraban confundidos, siendo el primer Hokage de la aldea el que se iba a casar... ¿Quien daría la ceremonia? Y claro, varias dudas se disiparon al momento en que vieron a Uchiha Madara parado en frente de todo el mundo. Luego de unos instantes Senju Hashirama caminaba nervioso a su puesto en el altar, esperando por la mujer con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida

Y mas de media hora paso ahí parado preguntándose que había sucedido con su prometida

-¿Y si escapó?- preguntó nervioso el castaño a el hombre que daría la ceremonia

"No encuentro a Izuna" pensó el Uchiha mirando a todos tratando de ver a su hermano menor

-No creo que eso haya sucedido- murmuró el pelinegro algo dolido

Observaron que la puerta del salón en donde se encontraban se abrió, dejando ver a Uzumaki Mito, con un gran kimono blanco que llegaba hasta el piso, su cabello rojo lo traía atado con moños a cada lado y en su frente había una pequeña joya, caminó a paso lento y elegante hacia el altar

Tras empezar la ceremonia, llegaron a la parte que mas asustaba a Hashirama

-Senju Hashirama ¿Acepta como esposa a Uzumaki Mito, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- hablo Madara con tono solemne

(N/a: No tengo idea de si eso va con la época...)

-Acepto- habló el Hokage con una sonrisa

-Y tu Uzumaki Mito ¿Acepta como esposo a Senju Hashirama, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- volvió a decir Madara

-...Acepto- murmuro la chica suavemente, haciendo desaparecer la tensión creada en el lugar

-Si hay alguna persona que desee impedir esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo Madara

"Yo quiero impedirla" pensó el Uchiha dolido

-¡Yo!- Se escucho a alguien abrir la puerta, los presentes voltearon a mirar quien había llegado

-¿Tobirama?- dijo sorprendido el Hokage

"Quien demonios es él" pensó la chica confundida

-¡Ya llegué!- volvió a hablar el muchacho -¡Hermano, no me dijiste que te casabas!- y varias personas llevaron su mano a su cara, Senju Tobirama no había sido avisado

-¡Estabas de misión!- dijo efusivamente el castaño, que calló al sentir el aura de irritación de la madre de su futura esposa y tambien la de su futura esposa

-Hashirama-kun...- murmuró la chica algo molesta

-Continuemos- dijo el algo asustado

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer- dijo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño

Y tras el festejo que se realizo por toda la aldea, el día de la boda de Senju Hashirama y Uzumaki Mito, había llegado a su fin

Siendo así Hashirama y Mito tuvieron su noche de bodas

(N/a: Tengo pereza de escribir esta parte, así que solo será eso)

**.**

**.**

**.**

(N/a: Ahora si empieza el drama...)

Tras mas semanas de encierro en su despacho, Madara por fin se digno a ver la luz del sol

-¡Izuna!- se escucho un gran grito por toda la mansión Uchiha

-Madara-sama, Izuna-sama salio a la aldea- murmuró asustada una chica que por allí pasaba

-Gracias- masculló molesto

Y luego de unos instantes se dirigió a la aldea, escuchando por primera vez, lo que decían los habitantes de esta

-Los Uchihas son peligrosos, no te acerques a ellos- murmuró una madre sosteniendo a su hijo, para que evitara acercarse a aquel hombre

-Hmp- gruñó molesto el pelinegro

-Ten cuidado, ese es Uchiha Madara, no lo mires a los ojos- murmuró una mujer a otra

El pelinegro que ya estaba bastante molesto, estaba empezando a enojarse aun mas por los comentarios que los aldeanos hacían

Encontró a Izuna con su grupo habitual de mujeres, su hermano estaba sonriendo animadamente, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que esas chicas, sonreían con miedo, miedo a lo que él les pudiera hacer

-¡Izuna!- lo llamó sorprendiendo a todo mundo

¿Que había sucedido para que Uchiha Madara estuviera molesto?

-¡Nii-san!- exclamo asustado el joven

-Ven conmigo, ahora- habló fuerte y claro el hombre dándose la vuelta, dando por hecho que su hermano lo seguía

-Lo siento- murmuro el chico dejando a las muchachas aun mas asustadas, luego caminó detrás de su hermano

Tras llegar de nuevo a los territorios Uchiha, se dirigieron a su casa, al llegar se encerraron en el despacho del Uchiha. Madara seguía molesto, con Hashirama por casarse con Mito, con Mito por escoger a Hashirama, con la aldea por tenerles un miedo sin sentido y con su hermano por ser tan ingenuo

-Madara-niisan, ¿Que sucede?- preguntó cauteloso el muchacho

-¿Que sucede? ¿¡Que sucede!?- gritó el pelinegro molesto -¡Sucede que salgo de mi despacho a buscarte ¿Y con que me encuentro?! ¡Con que no estas! ¡Salgo a buscarte ¿Y que pasa?! ¡Descubro que los aldeanos nos temen!- gritó el pelinegro

-¿Nos... temen?- murmuro el joven

-¡No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta!- dijo irónicamente -Los aldeanos de Konoha le temen al clan Uchiha- dijo un poco mas calmado

-Nos temen- soltó el joven con una sonrisa

-¿Izuna?- pregunto extrañado el portador del Sharingan

-¡No lo entiendes Madara-niisan! ¡Podemos manejar a los aldeanos a nuestro antojo!- habló con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

-¡Izuna! ¿¡De que estas hablando!?- exclamó molesto el pelinegro mayor

-¡Vamos Madara-niisan! ¡Tu deberías ser el Hokage, no ese idiota que tiene el puesto!- exclamo el menor molesto

-¡Izuna! ¡Hashirama nos ofreció un lugar en Konoha! ¿¡Por que estas diciendo esas cosas ahora!?- gritó molesto el Uchiha

-Piénsalo Madara-niisan, una aldea en la que mandaran los Uchihas, estoy seguro que seria una mejor aldea a como lo es ahora- dijo mas calmado el pelinegro menor

-¡Izuna! ¡No existiría una aldea gobernada por Uchihas! ¡Los Uchihas no compartimos! ¡Y menos el poder!- gruñó enojado el mayor

-Solo piénsalo nii-san- murmuró el menor saliendo del despacho

-Una aldea gobernada por los Uchiha...- murmuro pensativo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unos días mas tarde a aquella discusión con su hermano, Madara emprendió un viaje al bosque, en el que tomo una ruta hacia un templo antiguo. El templo estaba en mal estado, lleno de moho y las tablas que conformaban las paredes estaban a totalmente rotas, se adentró en el lugar y caminó rápidamente por un largo pasillo, dejando pasar las puertas que se encontraban a cada lado del hombre. Al llegar al final, giró a la derecha y en la gran puerta de madera que se alzaba en frente de él, estaba tallado el símbolo Uchiha, que con el tiempo se había deteriorado

Abrió la puerta dejando entrar la poca luz que allí había, como pudo hizo una antorcha y la utilizo para iluminar el lugar. Observó lo que tenia a su alrededor, cientos de estantes llenos de pergaminos que le revelaban todo tipo de jutsus que podría utilizar para hacer una invasión

Sacudió la cabeza

Las locas ideas de su hermano se le estaban metiendo en la cabeza... Para empezar ¿Que hacia él ahí? En cierto punto, su hermano tenia razón, la aldea estaría mejor si un Uchiha la manejara, pero, los Uchihas eran demasiado competitivos como para entregarle un poder de gran magnitud como ese a una sola persona

Tomo con sumo cuidado uno de los pergaminos, lo abrió, en la parte superior se podía entender Sharingan. Eso ya lo tenia. Lo limpio un poco y pudo leer Mangekyou Sharingan. Eso tambien lo tenia. Y con sus ropas pudo leer la ultima parte... Eterno

_Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno_

Fue entonces cuando empezó a leer

_Con el tiempo, el uso de técnicas del Mangekyou Sharingan ocasiona el deterioro de la vista del usuario hasta causar la ceguera. Sólo mediante la adopción y el trasplante del Mangekyou Sharingan de otro miembro del Clan Uchiha puede ser restaurado la visión, un proceso que resulta en la creación de un Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno. Los estrechos lazos de sangre entre el "donante" y el receptor, es mejor para la compatibilidad; un hermano, por ejemplo, sería el mejor de los donantes. El tiempo transcurrido desde la fusión de Mangekyou Sharingan del donante con el receptor puede llegar hasta una recuperación total como mínimo en varios días. No sólo este proceso permite restaurar de manera permanente su vista, sino que también da a la persona un poder aún mayor. El Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno también cambia la forma de su diseño original, para lo que parece ser una fusión de Mangekyou propio del portador con el trasplantado. _

-Quedaré ciego...- murmuró el pelinegro -En el clan, solo hay dos personas que tienen el Mangekyou Sharingan... una de esa soy yo, la otra persona es... Izuna- susurró pensativo

Enrollo el pergamino y lo guardo para llevarlo consigo, caminó hacia otro estante

"Los Uchiha gobernaran Konoha... Y si eso no sucede... La destruiremos" pensó malicioso el hombre

Tomo otro pergamino y con cuidado lo limpio, luego leyó el titulo

-Como invocar al Kyubi- susurró sorprendido -Interesante- luego río, su risa resonó en todo el lugar, y entre la poca luz que había se pudo ver el brillo de unos ojos rojos

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tras volver a la aldea, Madara se dirigió directamente a su despacho, luego, mandó a llamar a Izuna

-¿Me querías ver Nii-san?- murmuró un poco asustado el menor, su hermano se había ido por cinco días quien sabe a donde

-Si Izuna, pasa y cierra la puerta- dijo con voz fuerte el Uchiha mayor

-Hai- susurró un poco extrañado el muchacho... su hermano estaba diferente -¿Que sucede?- dijo caminando hacia él

-Toma- le ofreció el mayor un pergamino

El menor lo tomo y lo leyó atentamente, tan perdido estaba el muchacho, que no se dio cuenta que el mayor se levando de la silla, tampoco se dio cuenta que este tenia una kunai en su mano y tampoco observo que este se había colocado detrás suyo

-Nii-san... esto es... Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno- susurró el menor levantando la cabeza, encontrándose que su hermano no estaba en frente suyo -¿Nii-san?- preguntó confundido ¿A donde había ido su hermano?

-Haré lo que dices Izuna... Los Uchiha conquistaran Konoha- resonó su voz detrás de él, al escucharla lo volteo a ver, tenia el Mangekyou Sharingan activado

-¿Nii-san?- preguntó viéndolo fijamente ¿Que quería hacer?

"Los estrechos lazos de sangre entre el "donante" y el receptor, es mejor para la compatibilidad; un hermano, por ejemplo, sería el mejor de los donantes" pensaron el mayor y el menor al tiempo

El menor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir una kunai en su estomago, tocio sangre

-Lo siento Ototou- murmuraba repetidamente cada vez que clavaba la kunai, al ver que su hermano estaba a punto de morir, lo sometió a un Genjutsu, obligandolo a activar el Mangekyou Sharingan

-Gracias- murmuraron al tiempo, el mayor lo miró sorprendido

-Gra...cias por... intentar...lo, sé... que seras... un gran... líder- susurró el muchacho que se encontraba tendido en el piso en medio de un gran charco de sangre

-Ototou...- murmuro el mayor, sintiendo como varias lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, a los segundos estas bajaban libremente por su rostro, luego de un momento, lo abrazo -Lo siento, lo siento- repetía el muchacho mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

Luego de un momento, lo volvió a mirar, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y tenia los ojos abiertos dejando apreciar en sus ojos, el Mangekyou Sharingan

-Hazlo- murmuró el menor en un hilo de voz

Cerró los ojos y clavo la kunai en el ojo izquierdo del muchacho, lo sintió estremecerse, las lagrimas aun corrían bajo sus mejillas, lo saco y lo guardo en una pequeña botella llena de un liquido extraño, hizo lo mismo con el otro ojo

Se levantó y observo el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, el tambien estaba manchado de sangre... su sangre...

-¡Ahh!- un grito y el sonido de una bandeja cayendo al piso detrás de él lo hizo reaccionar, volteo sorprendido y observó a la chica que había llamado a su hermano

-Ma-Madara-sama- tartamudeo la chica asustada

-Shio ¡Entra y cierra la puerta!- grito un poco enojado el hombre

-¡Ha-Hai!- dijo asustada

Haciendo lo que dijo el hombre, la chica entró y cerro la puerta, parada detrás del hombre que era el líder del clan, se estremeció al reconocer el cabello negro del muchacho que estaba tendido en el piso

"Izuna-sama" pensó con tristeza la mujer

Miro a su alrededor y pudo divisar un pergamino desenrollado en el piso, estaba manchado de sangre, tambien vio una kunai al lado del cuerpo llena de sangre y por ultimo vio las ropas del el hombre, todas estaban manchadas de sangre, al igual que su largo cabello y su rostro

-Ma-Madara-sama- murmuró la chica

El hombre activo el Mangekyou Sharingan

-No le dirás a nadie lo que has visto aquí- hablo con voz fuerte

-Hai- habló la chica de forma automática

-Shio... necesito que me ayudes- susurro el hombre viendo como la chica perdía el brillo en sus ojos -Eres una Medic-nin, así que realizaras esta operación- dijo viéndola fijamente

-Hai- susurro la joven

-Implantaras los ojos de mi hermano en los míos- observo como la chica tomaba el contenedor de los ojos, el hombre se acostó en el piso, luego de sacar algunas vendas de un cajón

La chica inconscientemente realizó el implante de los ojos del hermano menor del líder del clan, tambien limpio la oficina, borrando todo rastro de un asesinato en aquel lugar, se hizo cargo del cuerpo del hermano, le hicieron un entierro digno de un Uchiha, y el mayor quedó en total reposo

La mayoría de los Uchihas presentes en el templo donde llevaron a cabo la ceremonia tradicional, se extrañaron de ver que el líder del clan, pero ante todo hermano mayor del muchacho no se encontraba presente

Tras una semana lo volvieron a ver caminando por los pasillos de la mansión

-Madara-sama- murmuró la chica, Shio haciendo una reverencia

-¿Si?- dijo mirándola fijamente

-Lo necesitan los ancianos del concejo- dijo un poco asustada la chica

-¿Haz dicho algo?- murmuro con rabia contenida el hombre

-No... yo no he dicho nada- dijo ella asustada

-Bien- habló el dirigiéndose a la sala de reuniones del concejo

Caminó decidido al salón, y así mismo entró, los ancianos le dirigieron una mirada entre miedo, molestia y decepción

-¿Me llamaron?- dijo con voz demandante

-Madara-sama, hemos decidido que lo mejor para el clan es que usted deje el puesto de líder y Konoha- hablo uno de ellos

-¿Por que?- rugió enojado

-No podemos tener de líder a un hombre que es capaz de asesinar a su propio hermano por poder- hablo otro de ellos

-Ustedes como saben eso- murmuro conteniéndose

-Hay muchos espías en el clan, ya debería saberlo- dijo un hombre enmascarado que salio de las sombras

"Anbu" pensó molesto

-¡Ustedes no me detendrán!- grito furioso

-Si no hace lo que se le ha pedido, se reportara con el Hokage- hablo una de las personas del concejo

El ex líder se retiro a paso firme del lugar, dirigiéndose a su despacho, tomo los pergaminos del lugar y salio hacia su habitación preparo todo para su partida, luego con su espada, mató a Shio, la única persona que conocía lo que sucedió y que a la tumba se llevaría ese secreto, luego sigilosamente se dirigió a la sala del concejo y mato uno a uno los consejeros con su recientemente adquirido Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno

Tras terminar su labor en el clan, se dirigió a la entrada de Konoha, saliendo solemnemente, matando de paso a los ninjas que se encontraban en la puerta, tras dar un paso fuera se prometió jamas volver... A menos que fuera para destruirla

-Tu muerte no será en vano hermano- murmuró molesto, sabiendo cual era su destino

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hashirama se encontraba sentado en su despacho en la torre Hokage, luego se fijo atentamente en el informe que leía

_Se solicita que Uchiha Madara sea ingresado en el libro Bingo, ya que es el culpable de la muerte de Uchiha Izuna, el concejo del clan Uchiha y varios ninjas de Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Amegakure, Otogakure y otras aldeas escondidas _

-Madara- susurro sorprendido

"¿Por que lo hiciste?" pensó el castaño un poco dolido por las acciones por su mejor amigo

-¿Hashirama-kun? ¿Podemos hablar?- murmuró la pelirroja asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-Claro que si Mito-chan, pasa- dijo él viéndola nerviosa

La muchacha entró con paso cuidadoso y se detuvo en frente de él

-Hashirama-kun, ¿recuerdas que hace unos días estaba un poco mareada y con vomito?- susurró ella con voz temblorosa

-Si Mito-chan, fuiste al hospital ¿verdad?- le dijo el preocupado -¿Que tienes?- dijo asustado

-Estoy embarazada- murmuró nerviosa, mirando el piso

-¿Em-Embarazada? ¿Estas embarazada?- murmuró sorprendido, se levanto cuidadosamente y miró a la chica que estaba en frente suyo -¿Voy... a ser papá?- dijo suavemente, la chica asintió -¡Voy a ser papá!- grito él hombre emocionado mientras la abrazaba

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lejos, o no tan lejos de Konoha, por fuera de un templo casi destruido, se encontraba un hombre, un pelinegro que vestía una armadura roja, lanzaba kunais sin importarle si heria o no a alguien o algo, se veía cansado y al parecer su reserva de Chakra se estaba agotando, pero parecía no le importarle, activó su linea sucesoria el Sharingan y rápidamente este evolucionaba al Mangekyou Sharingan y luego, al Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno, entrenó por varias horas mas, cuando se sintió desfallecer paró

-Perfecto- murmuró orgulloso de si mismo

Tras terminar su entrenamiento, el Uchiha se dirigió hacia el templo, una vez dentro, leyó hasta muy entrada la noche los pergaminos de su clan, mas tarde se dispuso a dormir con un solo pensamiento en su mente

"Debo destruir Konoha"

Al día siguiente se levanto antes de que saliera el sol y se dispuso a entrenar, sabia que le esperaba una batalla larga si quería destruir Konoha, aunque llevara ya seis meses desde que había dejado Konoha, había estado matando ninjas constantemente de muchas aldeas diferentes, por que sabia que lo buscaban

-Por aquí hay un refugio- escucho desde el bosque, el hombre se preparó para atacar

-Mito-chan, vamos rápido- escucho otra voz

"¿Mito?" pensó sorprendido el muchacho

-Esperen, saben que no me puedo mover muy rápido- escucho su voz proveniente del bosque

"¿No se puede mover rápido? Pero si ella es muy ágil" pensó confundido

Se escondió en la rama de un árbol, esperando que no lo vieran

-Miren, es aquí- de uno de los arbustos, había salido una mujer de cabello castaño, venia con equipamiento ninja

-¡Por fin, un refugio!- escucho otra voz, una mujer de cabello blanco sostenía el arbusto -Mito-chan, vamos, debes caminar mas rápido si seguimos así pasaran los tres meses que faltan- dijo la chica haciendo señas

-No seas exagerada- fue entonces que vio un cabello pelirrojo conocido para él, la chica vestía un kimono habitual, pero no muy elaborado como los que le había visto

"Mito" pensé observándola "Ella está... embarazada" pensó frunciendo el ceño

-El embarazo es difícil de llevar y mas si eres una ninja, debes tener cuidado- hablo la castaña

-Lo se Kora-chan, lo se- dijo una sonriente pelirroja -Pero solo faltan tres meses, ademas Hashirama-kun esta muy feliz, o bueno, mas de lo normal- dijo ella suavemente

-Es cierto, aunque a estado muy apagado por la repentina traición de Madara-san- dijo la peliblanca

-Sabes bien que ese tema es Tabú- dijo la castaña

-Si, pero no estamos en la aldea- dijo la peliblanca restandole interés al asunto

-No importa si no estamos en la aldea Asuwa-chan, ese es un tema que no debe ser mencionado- habló la pelirroja monótona-mente

-Esta bien, no volveré a mencionar nada- dijo la peliblanca rodando los ojos

El Uchiha que desde el árbol observaba y escuchaba todo, sonrió con autosuficiencia, ahora si habían razones para que esa asquerosa aldea lo odiara y le tuvieran miedo

No pudo continuar su habitual entrenamiento en ese lugar, así que busco uno mejor, encontró una cascada un poco lejos, empezó a lanzar kunais y shurikens, entrenaba tambien con su espada, la cual manejaba con absoluto control, entrada la noche, durmió en él árbol donde había vigilado las tres chicas de Konoha cuando llegaron

Mientras dormía, revivía una y otra vez como le había dado muerte a su hermano, lo cual hacia crecer el odio hacia el clan que lo expulsó y hacia la aldea que le temía, la cual, ahora si tenia razón para temerle

_-Gra...cias por... intentar...lo, sé... que seras... un gran... líder-_

_-Hazlo- _

Esas palabras estaban grabadas en su mente, ¿Como podía olvidar su venganza? haría pagar a esa aldea, lo que el clan lo obligo a hacer, por que de algo estaba seguro, el lo sabia, la culpa la tenia el clan, la aldea, la culpa era de ellos, de la muerte de su hermano, ellos tenían la culpa... no él

Vio a las muchachas partir hacia la aldea

"¿Tres meses eh?"- pensó el muchacho maliciosamente

Volvió a entrar al templo y se dirigió a la puerta con el símbolo de su clan, estudio a conciencia cada pergamino, les daría cuatro meses de felicidad, luego verían lo que era el sufrimiento, todos en el futuro sabrán quien era Uchiha Madara

**.**

**.**

**. **

Tocó con delicadeza su vientre, nueve meses y su bebe aun no quería salir de allí, estaba feliz, pero se le hacia dificultoso caminar, trató de llegar al despacho de su esposo, toco la puerta con cuidado

-Adelante- escucho desde adentro

Abrió la puerta y lo encontró sentado con su habitual ropa, estaba revisando los informes de las misiones, pero ella sabia, que él leía una y otra vez, el informe que hacia nueve meses los dejó sorprendidos

_Se solicita que Uchiha Madara sea ingresado en el libro Bingo, ya que es el culpable de la muerte de Uchiha Izuna, el concejo del clan Uchiha y varios ninjas de Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Amegakure, Otogakure y otras aldeas escondidas _

-Hashirama-kun- le sonrió suavemente

-Mito-chan, no debes caminar largas distancias, lo sabes- le dijo levantándose

-Lo se, es solo que no me puedo quedar quieta en un solo lugar- murmuró ella un poco avergonzada

-Ven debes sentarte- le dijo guiándola hacia su silla -¿Que sucede?- preguntó observando la mueca de dolor en su rostro

-Me duele- murmuró ella tocando su viente

-¿Que?- susurró sorprendido

-Me duele- dijo ella un poco mas fuerte, sintió algo recorrer sus piernas -El bebe viene- dijo alarmada

-¿El bebe... viene?- susurró en shock

-Seras papá- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras varias lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

-¿Seré... papá?- murmuró aun en shock -¡Seré papá!- gritó mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba rápidamente a su hogar

Su bebe estaba por nacer

**.**

**.**

**. **

Desde una distancia prudente, Madara observaba, como la chica era llevada con rapidez al condominio Senju

-Hashirama...- susurró con rabia contenida

Él tenia la culpa de que la mujer que él amaba, no estuviera ahí, ese bebe debía ser suyo, ese puesto debía ser suyo, esa vida... debía ser la de él

La culpa era de Hashirama por apartar a Mito de su lado

La culpa era del clan, por expulsarlo por una razón no valida ¿No que los Uchiha hacían de todo por el poder?

La culpa era de la aldea... Y por eso el la destruiría

Se volteó y empezó a saltar al lugar en donde había estado "viviendo" durante nueve meses. Un mes mas y todos en esa aldea sabrían que era la perdición

Al llegar, miró lo que tenia a su alrededor

Él no debía estar ahí

Él debía estar en la aldea, con una esposa a punto de tener a su primer hijo, no debía estar en un templo que estaba a punto de ser destruido, en un templo que no soportaría una tormenta mas

Miró al cielo...

-Hoy va a haber tormenta- susurró molesto, con el ceño fruncido entro de nuevo al templo, se dispuso a repasar de nuevo su plan, leyendo una y otra vez el pergamino elegido

**.**

**.**

**. **

Luego de un mes, Uchiha Madara caminaba a paso seguro y lento, tenia en sus manos un pergamino y su destino era Konohagakure

Sabia que en cuanto lo vieran aparecerse por la puerta de la aldea, los ninjas empezarían a llegar como moscas para aniquilarlo, por eso debía actuar rápido, una vez fuera divisando las puertas de la aldea, empezaría hacer los sellos, así cuando llegara, ya no podrían detenerlo

Empezó a ver las puertas, abrió el pergamino una vez mas, los repaso

-Jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono, carnero- dijo en voz baja

Aceleró el paso, y al estar a pocos metros lo invocó

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- grito mientras hacia los sellos

Y ante él y toda la aldea, se alzó la vestía mas poderosa que sus ojos podían ver

El Kyubi

Podía escuchar los gritos de los aldeanos, ahora sufrirían, cada uno sufriría su soledad

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Que esta sucediendo?- preguntó alarmada una pelirroja

-No lo se, quédate aquí- habló un castaño

-¡No! Yo iré contigo- le respondió inmediatamente

-Mito-chan, por favor, quédate aquí, no quiero que les suceda nada- murmuró con pesar el hombre, mientras corría hacia la batalla

-Hashirama-kun...- susurró mientras miraba por la ventana lo que sucedía

Era una vestía con cola

Alguien debía hacer algo

Alguien debía sellarlo

Y ese alguien era ella

Volteo y vio a su bebe, se acercó a ella

-Lo siento cariño- susurró mientras varias lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

Salio del lugar encontrándose a una de sus compañeras, venia a buscarla

-Asuwa-chan, quédate con ella, yo debo irme- le dijo mientras corría lejos de aquella habitación

-¡Mito-chan!- grito la nombrada al ver como su amiga corría lejos -Esta bien- murmuró entrando a la habitación, donde yacía una bebe, que ahora lloraba

**.**

**.**

**. **

Mientras corría por los pasillos de esa mansión, no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Quien atacaría la aldea?

Llegó al despacho de su esposo y tomo tres pergaminos que allí habían, ella los había escondido ahí, por si acaso, sabía que había que hacer para parar todo eso, sabía que debía sellar esa vestía... dentro de sí

Corrió a la batalla y lo vio, el mejor amigo de su esposo se alzaba en la cabeza de la bestia... Madara había atacado Konoha

-Madara-san- susurró ella con voz contenida

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le podría costar la vida, pero no le importaba, con tal de salvar el futuro de su hija

-¡Mito!- escucho un grito detrás de sí, lo volteo a ver

Su esposo venia agitado, estaba sudando, no parecía él

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero si es la persona que me arrebató todo- se escucho una voz fuerte y sin sentimientos

-Madara...- habló el castaño

-Hashirama-kun...- dijo la chica viendo como este se acercaba

-Mito-chan... se lo que intentas hacer, hazlo, yo lo distraeré mientras lo sellas- murmuró su esposo a su lado

-Hai- susurró ella, sacando los pergaminos y poniéndolos en el piso

-¡Dejen de balbucear!- gritó molesto el pelinegro, se lanzó contra el castaño, que no tardó en en responder su ataque

La chica seguía mirando los sellos, solo había una oportunidad y necesitaba la máxima concentración posible, volvió a leer lo que debía hacer

-Debo concentrarme- murmuró la chica, mientras cerraba los ojos y concentraba su chakra

De ella salieron varias cadenas que apresaron a la bestia de nueve colas, esta intentaba liberarse sin éxito alguno, la chica abrió los ojos y miró todo a su alrededor, había un gran sello con el símbolo de su clan, se paró en él e hizo los sellos necesarios, rata, buey, perro, perro, aplauso y jabalí

-¡Jutsu de sellado del clan Uzumaki!- gritó la chica

A su lado, el símbolo empezó a lanzar una luz hacia el Kyubi, que quedó inmovilizado, poco a poco este se fue debilitando y fue encerrado en el interior de la mujer, que rápidamente calló de rodillas al piso, lo había logrado, había detenido a la bestia de nueve colas, ahora estaba en su interior, se sintió pesada, no tenia casi chakra, pero no podía desfallecer en ese momento, debía ser fuerte, debía serlo por el bien de todos

**.**

**.**

**. **

Luego de que Madara diera el primer golpe, ambos se fueron alejando un poco del lugar en donde se encontraba la mujer

-¡Es tu culpa!- grito el portador del Sharingan

-¡Como puede ser mi culpa Madara! ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Todo esto lo hiciste tu!- gritó mientras hacia los sellos de un jutsu desconocido para el oponente -¡Mokuton: Mokuryou no jutsu!- gritó mientras un gran dragón de madera aparecía ante ellos

-¡Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!- grito el pelinegro mientras contrarrestaba el dragón con una gran bola de fuego

-No podrás conmigo Madara- le habló molesto

-Eso lo veremos- murmuró el hombre -¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!- gritó lanzando pequeñas llamas dirigidas al castaño

-¡Mokuton: Mokujouheki!- gritó el castaño creando una gran pared circular de madera

-¡Me lo arrebataste todo Hashirama!- grito el Uchiha molesto

-¡Yo no te arrebaté nada!- dijo viéndolo firmemente

-¡Claro que si! ¡Yo debería ser el Hokage! ¡Pero eres tu! ¡Me quitaste a la mujer que amaba! ¡Y ahora tienes un hijo con ella! ¡Ella debería ser MÍA! ¡Y ese niño tambien!- grito frustrado mientras le lanzaba kunais y shurikens que nunca lo tocaban

-Ella me eligió a mi, la aldea me eligió a mi ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!- gritó furioso

-¡Yo no quería ser tu padrino de bodas! ¡No quería casarte con ella! ¡Como iba a querer hacerlo si yo la amo!- gritó colerico

-¡Jutsu de sellado del clan Uzumaki!- escucharon la voz de una persona conocida

Ambos miraron que sucedía, Uzumaki Mito, estaba sellando a la bestia de nueve colas en su interior

-¡Mito!- gritaron ambos al tiempo al ver que la chica caía al piso, corrieron hacia ella

-Mito- murmuro el Uchiha olvidando que su enemigo venia detrás de él

Ambos llegaron al tiempo, la pelirroja aun estaba viva, respiraba dificultosamente, le hacia falta chakra, pero aun estaba viva

-Lo lograste Mito-chan- murmuró el castaño mirándola fijamente

-Lo... logre- dijo ella en un hilo de voz

-Mito- murmuro molesto, tomo una kunai dispuesto a clavársela a ella, pero fue demasiado tarde

-Lo siento Madara- dijo el castaño mientras retorcía la kunai que había clavado en su estomago

-Hashirama...- susurró el pelinegro mientras un hilo de sangre brotaba se sus labios

La Uzumaki, quien estaba tendida en el piso, solo podía observar la sombra de su esposo, clavando una y otra vez una kunai en el estomago del que fue su mejor amigo

-Lo siento- murmuraba el Hokage

El portador del Sharingan estaba a punto de morir, calló al piso, tosía sangre y trataba de decir algo

-Es... culpa de la aldea... mi hermano...- murmuraba el pelinegro mientras sentía un leve ardor en los ojos -Hashirama... perdóname- dijo suavemente, el Senju observó como sus ojos cambiaban de color, no eran negros, no eran rojos, eran... morados y habían varias espirales en el

"El Rinnegan" pensó el castaño alarmado

-Mito-san... siempre... siempre te amaré- murmuró el pelinegro y con esas palabras cerró sus ojos definitivamente

Con esas palabras, Uzumaki Mito, lloro la muerte de Uchiha Madara

Con esas palabras, Senju Hashirama entendió, que su mejor amigo realmente amaba a su esposa

Esas palabras que la aldea de Konohagakure jamas supo

Esas palabras quedarían grabadas en las memorias de ambos...

Esas palabras que fueron dichas por un hombre que se fue al olvido

Por que todo el mundo continuo con su vida sin darle importancia a la muerte de ese hombre

Nadie excepto Uzumaki Mito y Senju Hashirama

* * *

**¡Aleluya!**

**Dios estoy muy cansada xD**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**De nuevo, este One-Shot es para el Torneo de Fics del grupo Irresistible Naranja**

**Nos leemos en otra historia**

**Matta-Ne**

**Hana-Miu**


End file.
